Fragments of the past
by ragingslayer
Summary: what's behind the story of Kakashi's past? This is my version of his childhood story about a little girl that he met when he was just six who became so dear to him. pls. R&R thank you very much!
1. fragments of the past

CHAPTER I

"**FRAGMENTS OF THE PAST I"**

What's behind the story of Kakashi's technique "CHIDORI"? Do you know where its name came from? Well this is my version of its story….

It's a gloomy afternoon where the sun is setting, 6yrs.old Kakashi is finally taking his way home now that he already finished his training. He usually passes by open backyard not so near to their house, there he heard someone crying… He stepped carefully to see who it was…

As he peeked into the wooden wall he saw a girl sitting on a swing tied on the tree crying in pain… he walked closer so he could see what happened to her. As he walks closer to her, the girl's sobs is getting louder to his ears…

Kakashi: What happened to you?

(The girl looked up to him)

Girl: (sniffed) my knee hurts and I can't go home because of it my mother would

be worried about me…

Kakashi: is that so… may I take a look at it?

(The girl nodded)

Girl: but be careful…

(Kakashi kneeled down to see0

Kakashi: it's just a scratch but if it really hurt I'll carry you at my back so you could go home…

(Kakashi turned his back)

Kakashi: here… just tell me where you live and I'll take you there

Girl: ok thank you very much mister stranger

Kakashi started walking. At first the two were silent, quiet but then the little girl started talking…

Girl: onichan why do you have a mask on your face? Do you have a bad breath?

Kakashi: I just liked it this way that's all…

Girl: really? Well that's not enough reason for me…

Kakashi: why not!

Girl: because it's ugly it hides the half of your face and also I think it's weird

Kakashi: why do you think it's weird?

Girl: it's weird because there's no reason to hide such face you should be proud to show it! (She shouted and threw her hands up in the air) woah! woah!

Kakashi: Hey! Hey! Be careful you might fall

(She held him round his neck that turned out choking him to death)

Girl: you look pale

Kakashi: yeah I know… and you know what you almost killed me

Girl: sorry…

Kakashi: let's just forget about it ok! Now where do we go?

Girl: turn left at the next corner

Kakashi: alright! By the way where did you get the scratch on your knee?

Girl: one of my classmates teases me everyday and today he dressed himself like a ghost and I got scared so I ran off and end up hurting myself

Kakashi: is that so… well then next time careful...

Girl: yes sir!

Kakashi: …..

Girl: by the way sir what's your name?

Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi

Girl: and how old are you?

Kakashi: I'm six yrs old…

Girl: and your birthday?

Kakashi: what is this some kind of a joke?

Girl: just answer my question mister

Kakashi: I was born on September 15th

Girl: ok that's all

(and jumped off his back)

Kakashi: that's it? Hey you're alright now…

Girl: yeah thanks for your help and I'll stop asking questions because I'm already at the front of our house, right there you see…

(She pointed at the right and Kakashi turned his head to look)

Kakashi: so this is your place

Girl: yup! Would you like to go in first?

Kakashi: no thanks I'm also in a hurry to go home myself

Girl: is that so… well I wish we could meet again Kakashi-kun…

Kakashi: well then see you next time

Girl: buh-bye! Bye-bye

(Kakashi ran off… still he saw her waving her hands and later on got herself inside her house)

As he runs towards home Kakashi suddenly looked up…_its getting late I should move faster… _and something came up on his mind the little girl that he just met. _I think she's cute. _Then he remembered… _I didn't even catch her name. oh well…_


	2. fragments of the past 2

Chapter2: Fragments of the past part2

It has been a month since Kakashi met the cute little girl but then these past few days he have to focus on one thing… The chuunin selection exam… Yes it's true this young lad is one of the geniuses in Leaf village or Konoha. He's been admired by everyone but then again he's not much of a friendly type of person. That's why even though everybody admires him each one of them doesn't even know him except for his father, maybe… All they know is that he's one heck of a ninja at his current age of six…

The day that Kakashi has been waiting for has finally arrived… the final chuunin exam. It's the moment of truth for him, if he's really qualified to be a chuunin or not… he worked hard to pass the first, second and third tests and days became weeks and weeks became a month but still the exam for chuunin is still going on until its final results… but then where is he?

Kakashi: sorry I'm late… I over slept (scratched his head) am I disqualified?

Referee: no but if you didn't show up much earlier you might be…

At the arena you'll hear the crowd's cheer, screams and shouts.

"_I love you Kakashi!"_

It's shameful but Kakashi is still at his composure. He's ready to fight but then again someone caught his attention… his eyes and ears, all in one place…

**OOO-NEEE-CHAAAAN! GAMBARE!** Good luck.

A pony tailed girl waving her hands …

_It's her!_ Kakashi thought.

An attack from his opponent has been occurred fortunately he dodged it at the last second of the attack.

Kakashi: _Whew… that was close…_

Opponent: Hey mister rep.! Isn't this insulting for my part!

Referee: Why don't you see for yourself?

Opponent: Oh well he's just a kid it'llbe easier to win HAHAHA!

His opponent keeps on laughing

Kakashi: Yeah right… (Mumbled to himself) You know mister I don't have time forthis…

Opponent: don't act so cool it doesn't fit you. You're just a kid! Why don't you go home to your mommy and change your diaper! HAHAHA-ugh….

(The opponent's blood spilled on the ground)

Opponent: Hey! I'm not ready yet why did you do that?

Kakashi: Then you're not a real ninja you're just wasting my time…

Opponent: Why you little rascal!

But before his opponent could attack he already gave him a blow on his face and some kicks on his body that made him more helpless…

(Kakashi looks at him like an ant)

Kakashi: Don't mess up with a kid…

Then he walked away from the arena. While walking…

Girl: O-NI-CHAN!

Kakashi: oh it's you!

Girl: You know what… you're sooooo cool… really! Someday I'll be like you

(Kakashi messes up her hair and smiles)

Girl: Hey don't mess with my hair!

Kakashi: What's your name? I didn't catch your name the last time we met.

Girl: Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself the last time… my name is Azunome, Chidori

4yrs old… I was born on February 4th and still available… never been kissed never been…

Kakashi: Stop right there.

Chidori: Hmm!

Kakashi: I'm just asking what your name is no need for background.

Chidori: Sorry… I was just carried away… gomene onichan! Hey why don't you help me on my training so I could be like you someday… please help me puh-leeeaaaaazzzeee! (With a wide smile) I'm begging you… don't you worry I'm a good girl…

Kakashi; Well… I… uh…

Chidori: Pleeeaaaasssseeee…. How can you resist the charms of a girl like me... (Beautiful eyes)

Kakashi: (Laughs) I-I… don't know, I'm on a training myself…

Chidori: You'll be a chuunin you don't need more training….

Kakashi: Were not sure yet of the results if I'll be a chuunin or not…

Chidori: You'll be…and it's positive!

Kakashi: but even though I became a chuunin I still need to train myself

(Chidori's face became sad)

Kakashi: but don't you worry we'll train ourselves together! Right?

(Chidori smiles and nodded)

Chidori: Right! Arigato onichan!

(Then Chidori hugged him tightly…)

Kakashi: Whoa!

(…and fell into the ground)

Chidori: Sorry… (Chuckles)

The both of them laughed together… at least for now…

After all the examinees were finished to with their fight they still have to wait for a moment to know who passed the exam…

Chidori: Are you nervous onichan?

Kakashi: Nope…

Chidori: Why not?

Kakashi; I've already prepared myself…

Chidori: Is that so… well to be honest I'm nervous…

Kakashi: Why is that? You're not the one who took the exam. If there's someone who should be nervous, that would be me…

Chidori: I know… It's just that I'm nervous because your treat for this occasion is at stake…

Kakashi: Huh! What do you mean by that! I never said I'd treat you if I…

Voice: Ladies and gents… the results are already out these are the following people who passed!

Chidori: OH MY GOSH! This is it! This is the moment that will release me from my agony (teary eyed).

Kakashi: You're exaggerating…

Chidori: Well I can't help it this is what they call…

Voice: Hatake, Kakashi….

Chidori: YES! (Jumped off her seat) you passed the test this is really amazing! OMG! OMG!

Everyone who is close to their seat looked. Kakashi felt their eyes staring at them both and his face turned red.

Kakashi; Will you please settle down you're embarrassing me…

Chidori: you're going to treat me then…

Kakashi: but I never said I'd treat you…

Chidori: it's not fair!

Kakashi: it's not fair for me YOU'RE the one who should treat me.

Chidori: no it's should be you!

Kakashi: no, you!

They argued a little longer… on who should treat who, but this argument led to a good…no…Better relationship… They are becoming close with each other every now and then. You can't even separate them when their together. But the real story is just getting started…The real story is not yet revealed…


	3. worries

Chapter3: Worries…

Long, black, smooth and silky hair gently flows with the breeze of the wind. it has been 8 years, Chidori thought. She is sitting under a big tree reminiscing the old times. Now she had fully blossomed to be a fine young lady. Even though time has passed there's still situations that hasn't change… Kakashi's lateness…

Chidori: (sighed) he hasn't changed a bit…

Then she felt someone coming… puff of smoke was released. A tall, puffy, slightly spiked, white haired young lad with a half face covered with half mask appeared in front of her.

Chidori: (cough) can't you even go here without making me cough? (Tying her hair up)

Kakashi: sorry…(scratched his head and grinned) Why don't you let your hair down?

Chidori: That's none of your business. By the way what's your excuse for today?

Kakashi: well… you see…My father asked me to buy something for him…

Chidori: so that's what it is… well you know what you're not good at lying and you're forgetful.

Kakashi: why is that?

Chidori: well you see Mr. smarty pants… you told me yesterday that your father left early in the morning and you don't know when he is coming back… you told me that he is leaving for a mission…

Kakashi: did I really say that?

Chidori: yes…and you can't hide from me know…

Kakashi: (sighed) oh well… so what's for today?

Chidori: of course training… training… and some more training.

Kakashi: is there a break?

Chidori: yeah… after 4 hours…

Kakashi: huh? Are you on a diet or something?

Chidori: nah.. It's just that I need to train myself more: but if you'd like to have a break earlier it's fine with me… I'll just catch up with you.

Kakashi: hey don't over train yourself. You might get yourself ill

Chidori: yes I will…

Chidori and Kakashi started training their selves… but 30 minutes later when the two of them is at the middle of their training a group of men interrupted them…

Man1: hey kids what are you doing here at our place?

Kakashi; is this your place? Chidori… I thought no one owns this place?

Chidori: yeah I thought so too… I didn't saw their names maybe my eyes are not that clear…

Then another man walks closer to Chidori and held her chin

Man2: hey this lady is very beautiful and has a nice body.

He looks at kakashi and held Chidori closer. Holding her tightly not only on chin but holding her in her waist and touches her face…

Man2: (grins widely) Hehehe she has smooth skin too guys… Hey kid! Can I keep your girlfriend?

Kakashi: Ok! But in one condition…

Man1: Then what is it kid?

Kakashi; if the lady insists…

When the man looked at Chidori, she made an action quickly… elbowed him at his stomach… and finally Chidori was released from his grip.

Chidori: Kakashi… didn't you just tell me that you wanted to make some hurly-burly?

Kakashi; did I just said that?

Chidori: well yeah… you're getting old you know. You are starting to forget things…

Kakashi: then if you said I told you so… this would be my chance… right?

Chidori; well yeah…

Man1: if you really wanted to fight make it fast or you might end up losing (laughs loudly)

Chidori: hey Kakashi (whispers) let's do our move the one that we made earlier it would be easier if we do that…

Kakashi: alright…

They looked at the gang, there were five of them… then looked at each other and nodded, a sign to get the fight started… kakashi and Chidori moved in a flash that their opponents can't move because they are circling at their side in an opposite direction. They tried to escape but then they were trapped. Chidori and Kakashi moves faster and faster. They tried throwing kunais at the both of them but it was no use. Suddenly at a blink of an eye, the two plunge through their opponent and fell to the ground with dizzy eyes…

Chidori: hey guys are you alright?

Kakashi; I don't think so Chidori

Chidori: you think so? Well I think their drunk…

Kakashi: (Kakashi looked at her) why is that?

Chidori: they smelled awful… oh well… (Chidori looked at the five men and walked closer and bend over) Hello! Sorry misters we got carried away… see you then…

Kakashi; come on Chidori let's go…

Chidori: right! I'm coming…

At the middle of their laughs and conversations they never knew what's really happening around them…especially Kakashi…

Chidori: what a day… (Stretching her arm forward) hmn…

Kakashi looks at her intently… all these years he never thought that Chidori will be strikingly beautiful…

Chidori: hello! (Waving her right hand in front of his face) are you still there? What are you staring at?

Kakashi: huh? Oh! Sorry maybe I'm just tired.

Chidori: is that so… then let's go home quickly and you must take a rest…

Kakashi; yeah… but first I'll take you home…

Chidori: I would be alright… I'm not the little girl you used to know. I can take care of myself.

Kakashi: really! (Messes up Chidori's hair)

Chidori: hey! Don't mess with the hair…

Kakashi laughed at her… and later on Chidori laughed too and remembered what he used to do with her hair back then…

Kakashi: so you're not the little girl I used to know…

Chidori: well ok you win… let's just split up and stop arguing on whose going home first ok?

Kakashi: ok

At the end corner of the street they separated ways…

Chidori: ja ne! (Waves her hand and walks away)

Kakashi just raise his hand and turned his back… Kakashi was thinking of her he's worried that she might get herself into trouble… but then Kakashi trusts her,he knows that what she had said to him earlier is true. That she's not the little girl he used to know…

2 days have passed, like the other days that they spend their time together they just do their own thing… training their selves… but as the day had passed and ready to go home… Kakashi didn't expect to see his father… Hatake, Sakumo at front of their house that day. Knowing that he's on a dangerous mission…

Kakashi: hey pops your early. What happened to your mission?

Sakumo: (sighs) I don't have time for a chit-chat right now. I really don't feel that well…

Silence break in between the two of them… no one speaks until they reached inside their house…

Kakashi is wondering what happened to his father… he was worried about him… he tried to ask his father but then it didn't work out… They were silent since then no one ever started a conversation…

At the crowded marketplace:

Chidori: Oy! (Waves her hand)

Kakashi turned his head right and left…

Chidori: Kakashi-kun! (Runs to him closer)

Kakashi: oh! Chidori!

Chidori; (breathes heavily) finally you noticed where I am…

Kakashi: So what's up?

Chidori: I'm alright… how 'bout you? I never thought I'd see you here…

Kakashi: I'm fine… I'm here 'cause I need to buy few things…

They started walking on the crowded place then Chidori suddenly lost sight of Kakashi… bumping into people…

Chidori: gomene… Kakashi?

Then she felt somebody grabbed her hand…

Chidori: huh! (Looks at her back)

Kakashi; what are you doing? Here… (Lending his hand) Hold my hand don't let go of it ok?

Chidori looks at his hand and hold it…

Chidori: um! (nodded)

Kakashi: are you busy these passed few days? I never saw you…

Chidori still looks at their hands… and looks at Kakashi at his back…

Kakashi: hey? (Faced Chidori)

Chidori: huh? Uhm… I have to stay at home to take care of my mother.

Kakashi; why?

Chidori; these passed few days my mom got sick and no one will look after her because my father is at a mission right now… I'm worried to leave her all alone.

Kakashi; but what are you doing here?

Chidori: I'm here to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner… do you want to come join us?

Kakashi: nah… my father needs company also…

Chidori: oh yeah! Uncle Sakumo is here right now… hehe… so were really busy taking care of our parents…

Both sighed…

Vendor1: that's the son of the disgraceful Hatake…

Customer: is that so… why is he here? Doesn't he know what an embarrassment his father is? He has lots of guts to face the villagers…

Chidori: Kakashi?

Kakashi just smiled at her… and started walking leaving Chidori behind… Chidori faced the two…

Chidori; hey! What's wrong with you people? Can't you respect the privacy of others?

Can't you even shut your mouth for a minute? Mind your own businesses and don't mind other people's business… got--

Kakashi: hey Chidori don't talk to strangers… come on let's go…

Chidori: (Looks at Kakashi) uhm… I'll be there in a minute! (Then faced the two again)

You got that?

The two nodded…

Chidori: good… Hey wait for me! (Run off)

Kakashi: why did you say such things to them? (Kakashi didn't look at her)

Chidori: I just wanted them to back off…

Still he never looked at her… and Chidori looked down

Kakashi: like you said a while ago you should mind your own business…

Chidori: but… (Raised her head and sighed) I know… I just don't want you to get hurt

Kakashi; I'm not hurt I don't have bruises or scratch…

Chidori: no! Don't take it literally… I don't want your feelings to get hurt that's all…

Chidori is getting emotional but Kakashi never noticed it…

Chidori: I'm just worried about you… if you don't like it then I'll just control myself the next time it happens again…

However, Chidori didn't hear a word from him. He is silent along the way until they reached their homes…

**Note from me:** is it too long? I'm sorry...hehe… by the way thanks for reading my story, I know this chapter is not one heck of a story; but still it makes my story comple I still hope you like it… please read it and review. Arigato mina! ...


	4. bereavement

Chapter4: Bereavement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto it belongs to only one…

When Kakashi finally got home… (After the conversation and seeing Chidori at the marketplace) he goes straight to his room. Never even bother saying hi to his father Sakumo.

Inside Kakashi's room

(sighed)

"_I'm just worried about you, that's all… I don't want you to get hurt…"_

Kakashi:_ wish I never argued with her…_

"_Like you said you shouldn't' mind other's business…"_

Another sigh from him… he sat beside his window thinking of what happened earlier… and something came up on his mind.

Kakashi: _I want to know what really happened to my father during these passed few days… I should talk to him…_

And off he went to his father's room… but before he could reach the room he heard weird noise then went inside. To his surprise he saw his father hanging on the ceiling with the rope on his neck tied up… The 'White Fang' take a suicide choking himself up to his last breath. Kakashi takes his father down from the ceiling and placed him on the bed. He noticed a letter on the bedside table and reads it…

_Kakashi,_

_This is just a quick message just before I kill myself… My son I'm _

_not in my usual self. This guilt that I felt inside of me made me become a_

_madman. It made me weak of mind and body. My scruples made me lie _

_awake every night. Thoughts of what I've done that made me betray my_

_beloved village of Konoha. This is my note of saying goodbye and a thank _

_you for being my son. I offer my life for the failure that I've done to our _

_country. I ask for their forgiveness and yours too… I'm sorry that I've never_

_been a good father to you… _

_Hatake, Sakumo_

After reading his father's letter he now knew that his father is the one that made the Hidden Leaf village suffer great loss because he did not follow the rules and regulations. Being left by his father and being disgraced by him is painful and hard but he just kept it inside like he usually does.

The news spread out that the 'White Fang' is already dead. That morning is his burial, weather is not on their side. Grey clouds formed, for the sky is dark it's like heaven is crying upon Sakumo's death. There where only few persons that went to see his grave. Others grieved just to show respect, others just wanted to know the truth … but Kakashi didn't care all he cares about is he. They come and go until Kakashi is left alone… no he is not alone… he didn't notice but Chidori is there at his back. She was there all along trying to reach him but she is uncertain. She is unsure of what to say if he started looking at her. She is withdrawn that Kakashi really don't know that she's there until he steps forward but then Chidori finally speak up.

Chidori: I-I wish I knew…

Kakashi faced her but then their eyes didn't meet. She looks down on the ground. She doesn't want to see what Kakashi's reaction would be…

Chidori: I wish I knew just the right words to say… that would comfort you and ease the pain; but then I can't think of what to express… I don't know… all I know is that being next to you is all I could do, to feel the same way as you do. Maybe being there at your side would make you feel less alone…

Then tears started falling from her eyes she didn't notice but Kakashi walks closer to her. Her eyes widened when she felt his arms gently wrapped around her and embraced her tightly.

Kakashi: just the sight of you made me feel alright. Thank you…

She smiled and responded to his embrace…

Chidori: I'm so glad I was able to help you feel better…

Her eyes were still full of tears but not tears of grief… it was tears of joy. The rain heavily pours down.

Kakashi: let's find some shelter you might catch cold

Chidori nods then they looked for shelter and find a big oak tree at the top of a hill. They sheltered themselves and sit under it…Kakashi take off his shirt and squeezed it and hang it to let it dry then sat beside Chidori. He saw her shivers that made her embrace her self.

Chidori: it's really cold and were soaking wet.

Kakashi pulled her closer to him…

Chidori: hey? uhm… (Chidori turns red)

She is like cradled by him. Caressing her into his arms… it's like making her safe from harm.

Chidori: _he is warm. _

Kakashi: why are you like that?

Chidori: what do you mean?

Kakashi: I mean… you never fail to make me smile even for a situation like this…

Chidori: this is the first time that I've known a problem pertaining to you…

Kakashi looks at her intently while Chidori is talking…

Chidori: I've known you for so long but then I still don't know what's on your mind…what you are thinking… if you have a problem or even what you feel…

Kakashi: then why do you even bother being with me?

Chidori: I don't know… I don't have any reason… but maybe being with you makes me feel secured…

Chidori looks at him. He turned red and looked away. He was not seen by her but she just smiled…

It is like time stopped between the two of them. Somehow pain had gone a little bit for him. Being with someone who's willing to be there beside you makes him feel that he's not alone. At the time that his heart was hurt and is waiting to be mend again. Is a big thing that makes his life whole even just for a matter of second that he will spend his time with her but then time can never be stopped for just a while…

Chidori: I'm fine now… Thank you…

Kakashi released her from his arms. He thought of not letting go of her but she's not his own he thought. He sighs and leans back at the tree then looks up the rainy sky.

Kakashi: I wish this rain will never end…

Chidori looks at him with confusion.

Chidori: huh! Why?

Kakashi: because when the rain stops it's the time that we will be separated again.

Chidori: but it doesn't mean that we'll never see each other again. Right!

Kakashi looks at her

Kakashi: right!

Chidori: or maybe you have something in mind what is it hmm?

She stares at him curiously.

Kakashi: (Sweat drops) it's not what you think… you see I-ah…

Chidori: got ya! So you really have a plan…

Kakashi: (Scratches his head) so your just joking?

Chidori: I know you can't do that besides were just minors

Kakashi: what a relief…

Chidori stands up and points at him

Chidori: but still you're a young man and you're curious about certain things that you haven't experienced yet…

Kakashi stands up also

Kakashi: hey wait a sec. are you into drugs?

Chidori: don't change the topic!

Kakashi: when did this happen? Tell me!

Chidori: I'm not into drugs! (Her temper rises)

Kakashi: (laughs)

Chidori: what's so funny!

Kakashi; now the joke's on you (laughs)

Kakashi turned his back and laughs

Chidori: is that so…

She rides on his back…

Chidori: you should apologize then.

Kakashi: no you should be you're the one who started it!

Chidori: tsk tsk you'll never learn. You should be a gentleman

Kakashi: oh ok! Well I'm sorry…

Then he started walking with Chidori on his back.

Chidori: apology not accepted.

Kakashi: (Looks at her with confusion) why is that? How come?

Chidori: I'll just accept your apology if you treat me for snack. Crying makes me feel hungry.

Kakashi; if that's what you like.

Chidori: really! I'm not deaf right?

Kakashi: yes you're not deaf…

Chidori: it's a miracle! Let's celebrate!

Kakashi: hey be careful I might loss my balance…

Chidori: sorry… (Chuckles) ike!

Now they're on their way to buy some food…

Note: ahihi that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again…


	5. the unexpected

Chapter5: the unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The rays of the sun shine brightly on this day and for Chidori it's a good day to walk outside. She heard that Kakashi is now a jounin so she decided to visit him. When she got out of her house she started to hum cheerfully that made her careless of what is happening around her. She didn't notice that someone is following her. . . .

At the Hatake residence 

Chidori is now inside Kakashi's room she extensively open the curtains and jumps on to his bed and shouts. . . .

Chidori: Rise and shine! Wake up sleepy head!

Kakashi: ugh….

Kakashi slowly opens his eyes then covers it to adjust to the brightness of the sun he sees. He then saw her seated on top of him. She looks at him closer that made him blush.

Chidori: you look awful . . . get out of your bed now and fix yourself.

Kakashi: later . . .

Chidori: no! You get out of that bed you lazy bum.

Kakashi: who are you calling lazy bum and what are you doing here inside my room on my bed?

Chidori: oh yeah I forgot to congratulate you. You're now a jounin, congratulations . . . .

Chidori shakes her right hand with his right hand.

Kakashi: is that all? So you woke me up just to congratulate me . . . oh great that's really great. I'm going back to sleep.

He covers himself with the pillow and blanket, ready to sleep again.

Chidori: hey don't sleep (Throws other pillow at him)

Kakashi: stop it! (Throws the pillow back at her)

They throw pillows at each other's faces and never noticed that that 'someone' who's following Chidori a while ago is there. Not inside the room but outside watching them closely as they laugh aloud.

Later on

Chidori's plan of walking outside with Kakashi was a success.

Kakashi: (yawns) I'm still tired I still want to sleep.

Kakashi stops. He finally noticed that someone is following them.

Kakashi: Chidori.

Chidori: yeah, I know. Why don't we escape, let's run fast and corner him.

Kakashi: ok!

They moved swiftly but then Chidori goes faster like a lightning.

Kakashi: hey wait up! _When did this happen to her?_

Chidori: oh sorry I was carried away.

Kakashi: when did you became more faster?

Chidori: I dunno let's talk later here he comes.

Kakashi: He's fast.

Chidori: yeah, maybe he's mastering Taijutsu

Then at the sight of the stranger the two disappeared in front of him, making him confused.

Stranger: where did they go?

Kakashi: _green suit? That suit is familiar to me hmm . . .. aha! I know!_

Kakashi goes down from the roof that he was hiding went at the back of the stranger asking. . . .

Kakashi: what are you doing here? (At a low tone)

The stranger panicked, raised his both hands and replied. . . .

Stranger: I'm sorry, really! I didn't mean following you I just-

The stranger turns his back to see and to his surprise. . .

Kakashi: hello. . .

Stranger: KA-KA-SHI! (Points at him)

Chidori: so you knew each other (from the other roof)

Kakshi: well sort of.

Stranger: Ms… Ms… Ms. CHIDORI. . . (Ran to her closely)

Chidori: huh?

Kakashi: his name is Gai… were on the same class.

Gai: Ms. Chidori my sunshine I'm so glad to see you this close.

Gai moves his face closer to her that made her sweat.

Kakashi: hey Gai stop this nonsense already (At his low tone again)

Gai: I'm longing for this day to come. I've been dying to go near you (then his expression changed with a slight of anger) but then your boyfriend never leaves you behind.

Chidori: (blushed) what are you saying? (Speaking shyly) he's not my boyfriend I don't even have a boyfriend in the first place.

Gai: really! (With his eyes shining full of hope)

Chidori: uhm… yeah…hey I don't have to explain anything I'm innocent at these things.

Kakashi whispers at her saying. . . .

Kakashi: you should be careful of what you say. **GAI** is a persistent kind of **guy**.

Chidori: do you really mean that?

Kakashi: well . . . see for yourself. Don't worry what you see is what you get.

Gai: uhm . . . Ms. Chidori if he is not your boyfriend may I have the privilege to court you?

Cjidori: uhm . . . I-I ah . . . I don't know . . .

Boy1: hey! don't force my princess if she doesn't want to.

Boy2: who are you calling your princess she's mine!

Kakashi: where did they come from?

Chidori: I don't know, I don't know! This situation confuses me!

Then another one showed up . . . .

Boy3: is it really true, you don't have a boyfriend?

Boy4: Kakashi is not your boyfriend!

Gai: Chidori, just say yes and I'll do everything for you.

Girl1: Kakashi-kuuuuun!

The girl ran to Kakashi, embraced tightly him and tried to kiss him but another one ran then . . . .

Girl2: hey get off him he's not yours!

Girl1: what do you mean you are the one who should get off of him!

Girl2: why is that? Give me a good reason.

Girl1: well . . . let's just say I'm his fiancé . . .

Chidori & girl2: FIANCE!

Chidori: (clears throat) you have a fiancé? That's great news why didn't you tell me?

Kakashi: she's lying! She's not my fiancé! Will you please help me here!

Girl3: hey you two back off! You two have **NO** right!

The two girls look at the other girl with evil-eye then rumble creating a smoke, but while the three girls rumble a bunch of girls ran at Kakashi making it more difficult for him.

Kakashi: hey Chidori! (Trying to reach out for her)

Girls: Kakashi-kuuunnn! (laughter)

Two boys approaches Chidori.

Boy5: will you go out with me, my lady?

Boy6: no! Go out with me instead!

(Boy5 pulls boy6's shirt)

Boy5: I asked her first so I should be the one.

Gai: there is no use in arguing I'm the one who will go out with Chidori

Boy5 & boy6: do you want to fight.

Gai: oh yeah . . . you asked for it get ready or you might get hurt

Boy5: why you bigheaded freak!

Chidori: hey! Please stop fighti-

Someone pulled Chidori from behind. She screamed but then a hand covers her mouth then . . . .

Chidori: oh Kakashi you scared me (Holding her chest)

Kakashi: gomen . . . are you alright?

Chidori: I'm fine . . . how about you? It's a good thing you manage to escape.

Kakshi: yeah it's good that I'm still alive . . . anyways let's get out of here quickly while they still don't notice that were not around. . .

Chidori: right!

They walked slowly, carefully so that no one will notice but . . .

Girl1: hey where's kakashi?

The two stopped walking listening to what they say.

Boy1: where's Ms. Chidori?

Gai: my love where are you?

Boy2: maybe the girls did something to her they were angry and jealous at her. Because they can't face the fact that she's more gorgeous, stunning, attractive, and lovely than they are.

Gai: (teary eyed) Chidori my love where are you?

Girl3: hah! (Pointing at him) Maybe you're the ones who kidnapped our beloved Kakashi because you envy him so much that you wanted him to disappear! Well sorry if he's handsome, good looking, striking and charming, a genius ninja not like you! (evil laughter)

Chidori: I . . . guess it would not harm if we leave them, right?

Kakshi: they will be alright don't you worry.

Then they both look back seeing a rampage between the two groups.

Chidori: I guess not . . . oh well let's just get out of here (Walks) and fast.

They finally escaped from the trouble then they continued their walk interrupted.

Chidori: (sighs) what a relief . . . I thought we could never escape from it.

Kakashi: well it's a good thing that Gai didn't know where you hid.

Chidori: why is that a good thing?

Kakashi: I told you Gai is persistent.

Voice from afar: _CHIDORIII!_

Chidori: hey can you hear someone calling me

Kakashi: huh?

Looks at their back . . . they saw a rampage going on from afar.

Chidori: (Looks carefully) they look familiar to me. (shocked) Is that Gai?

Kakashi: oh yeah . . . told you he's persistent

Chidori runs fast pulling Kakashi with her.

Kakashi: woah! Slow down Chidori!

Chidori: there's no time to slow down we have to move quickly!

Gai moves faster than the usual to Chidori's surprise he's already running beside her. So she runs faster giving her best shot.

Kakashi: hey Chidori you can put me down now, it would be easier for you.

Chidori: no! Just hang on.

Kakashi: _why should I be the one hanging? _(sighs)

Chidori tries to run faster than Gai is, then she saw on her right someone calling her from a narrow corner.

Voice: right this way. . .

Chidori uses smoke bombs and swiftly run to the right corner hiding their selves on the dark side, from the mess, again . . . .

Chidori: thanks for saving us you're a big help.

Voice: that's ok Chidori I'll help you anytime.

Chidori: you knew me?

Voice: of course you're my friend.

Then that someone moves closer to the side that has light making Chidori see clearly who it is.

Chidori: ANKO! (hugs) thank you for helping us. . .

Anko: I told you anytime you need me I'm always ready.

Kakashi: yeah right . . . but I wish you showed yourself sooner if you're always ready to help. . .

Anko: aren't you supposed to thank me for saving your ass out there and not complaining?

Kakashi: blah, blah, blah. . .

Anko: Grrr…. If it wasn't for me you should be dead by now!

Kakashi: yeah whatever. . .

Anko: don't act so cool you've done nothing to protect Chidori, you just left her behind!

Kakashi: Chidori let's have some lunch I'm hungry. . .

Chidori: right . . . Uhm . . . Anko let's have lunch first you must be hungry.

Anko: you just made her carry you around!

Kaakshi turns back and started walking

Anko: hey don't walk out on me I'm talking to you, I'm not through with you . . .

Anko started walking Chidori follows them from behind

Anko: if something happened to her you're the one to blame!

Kakashi: I'll never do something that would put her in danger. . .

Anko: really! You're just saying it . . .

Kakashi: if that's what you want to believe I'll just leave you with that. . . .

Chidori: _Kakashi . . . _ (She looked at Kakashi and smiled)

Anko: hmph! Let's go Chidori a lot of talking made me hungrier . . . is it ok if I'll walk ahead of you? I just want to cool down first . . .

Chidori: sure! Go ahead, were right behind you . . .

Anko walks ahead while Chidori and Kakashi is behind her. On the other hand the boys and girls with Gai still searches for Kakashi and Chidori . . . .

Girl1: where are those two? Oh! That girl pisses me. . .

Boy2: Chidori didn't do anything to you!

Girl1: well you see this Chidori of yours is a flirt.

Gai: hey stop criticizing my beloved Chidori she'd no a flirt she's an innocent maiden not like you and actually, it's Kakashi's fault that we end up like this!

Girl2: hey don't you eve-

Girl4: Kakashi-kuuun! (teary eyed)

On the restaurant

**HAAAACCHOO! **(sighs)

Both Kakashi and Chidori sneezed

Anko: hey what's up with the both of you? Did you both catch cold?

Chidori: I don't know. . .

Anko: how about you?

Kakashi: nah . . . maybe someone just remembered me. . .

Anko: you believe in that? Geez . . . by the way who's gonna pay the bill?

Chidori: I will! It's my treat to you guys (smile)

Kakashi: really! It's the first time you'll treat me . . . maybe it's not just cold, maybe it's a fever.

Kakashi touched Chidori's forehead and then she laughed.

Chidori: no silly . . . actually I just want to thank Anko and to congratulate you for being qualified as a jounin.

Anko: really! Wow! I didn't expect a 14 yrs. Old boy would become a jounin and I also didn't expect that that it would be someone like Kakashi.

Kakashi: well I'll be more surprised if it would be someone like you . . .

Anko: shut up . . .

Chidori: (sigh) I wonder what happened to Gai

Kakashi: don't think about him he'll be alright. . .

At the park

Boy1: aren't you going to give up? You can look for her tomorrow geez . . .

Gai: no! I'll never give up, my Chidori needs me . . .

Boy1: yeah whatever, if that's what you like then I'll just see you around . . .

Then walks away . . .

Gai: CHIDORIIIII! Where are you? (Down on his knees crying shouting Chidori's name)

That's all folk's for chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
